Through Your Eyes
by Samona
Summary: You know…They always say you can see someone’s soul through their eyes. Well, Sakura decides to take this theory to action. I mean it worked for Tenten I’m sure it will work for her. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**After hours of training Team 7 finally takes a break. They all sit down under a tree and rest. Sasuke closes his eyes and leans back against the tree. "I wonder how long Kakashi-Sensei is going to let us rest this time." says Naruto. "Lets just hope that it's over 5 minutes this time." replies Sakura as she leans against the tree, then starts to hum.**

**Sasuke opens his eyes when he hears something. Sakura stops humming when she hears it too. Naruto looks around along with Sasuke and Sakura. "Duck!" Sasuke yells. The three teammates throw their selves to the ground. Kunais and shurikens struck the tree where the teammates were at.**

**The three stand up and looks at the weapons. Then up at the tree to see if their sensei was the one who threw them. To their surprise Kakashi was looking back at then in questioning.**

**They then sense 3 different charkas speeding toward them. Sasuke stands on the left of Sakura and Naruto stands on the right. Both with their back to her. Sakura stands with her back to the tree. The three backs to where they are at least an inch or two away from each other. "Who are the three people coming toward us?" asks Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura stay quiet but then they relax. "Hn. I thought it was someone else." Sasuke says.**

**Sakura nods. Naruto turns around and looks at his two teammates. "Who is it?" he asks. "You'll see, Naruto." Sakura says taking the weapons out of the tree then standing back where she was. She then holds out her hand that has the weapons in them. In a blink of an eye a girl with brown hair in two buns appears infront of Sakura with two boys behind her. "Hey Tenten, Neji, and Rock-Lee." Sakura says. "I think these are yours." she says handing Tenten the weapons. Tenten hands some of the weapons to Neji and Lee and they puts them away.**

"**Why are you three here?" asks Naruto. "We just got done training." answers Lee. "Really we haven't." says Sasuke. "What time did you'll start training?" he asks. "Today we started at 6 in the morning." Neji answers. "Really, cause Kakashi-Sensei had us start at four in the morning today." Sakura says as her and her teammates look up into the tree at Kakashi. Kakashi jumps out of the tree and land between Sakura and Naruto. "Ok, ok, I get the hints. Training is over for today. Oh there is no training tomorrow. See ya later." Kakashi says then disappears.**

"**Anyways we're about to meet up with the others at the park. Do you want to come with us?" Tenten asks. Sakura looks at Naruto and Sasuke. "Sure." she says. The six walks to the path with Sakura and Tenten on the front. Tenten you seem a little happier then usual. What's going on?" Sakura asks. Tenten smiles at her. "I'm going out with Neji now." she squeals softly and claps her hands. "When did this happen?" Sakura asks. "Just last night." Tenten says. "Did he kiss you? And I mean on the lips." Sakura says. Tenten blushes. "Yes he did and it was mind-numbing." she says blushing more.**

"**Hey Sakura, Tenten!" the girls hear Lee yells. Sakura and Tenten turn around. "Yeah?" they ask. "I'm about to leave I'll see you two tomorrow ok?" Lee says. "Ok we'll see ya later." says Tenten. "Yeah see ya tomorrow Lee." Sakura says as they wave. Lee waves back then run off. Tenten then looks back at Sakura as they start walking again. "So has anything happened between you and Sasuke yet?" she asks. Sakura shakes her head. "Nope, I wish something would happen though." Sakura answers. "Let's just hope that he remembers that your birthday is next week." Tenten says. Sakura looks behind them at her black haired teammate then back at Tenten. "I hope he doesn't forget too." Sakura sighs.**

"**Hey Sakura why do you look so down?" asks a girl with long blond hair in a ponytail who was standing under a tree with another girl and a boy. "No reason, I was juts hoping on something Ino." Sakura says. "Or someone." Tenten says lowly. "Where are Kiba, Shino, and Choji?" Naruto asks. "They left." says Hinata. "Hey speaking of people who left. Where's Rock-Lee?" asks Shikamaru. "He had to go home. He said he'll see us tomorrow." answers Neji.**

**Ino and Hinata grab Sakura and Tenten and pull them over to a bench by the tree they were under. "Ok, Tenten why are you so happy and Sakura why are you so down?" Ino says as they sit down. Sakura sits down on the top of the back board of the bench leaning forward with her arms resting on her thigh Sakura sits down on the top of the backboard of the bench leaning forward with her arms resting on her thighs. Tenten sits down next to her on the backboard. Hinata sits to the right of Tenten and Ino sits down to the left of Sakura.**

"**I go out with Neji now, starting last night." Tenten answers. "And I was just hoping that Sasuke didn't forget that my birthday is next week." Sakura adds. Ino and Hinata blinks. "Sakura, h-he's n-not going to f-forget your b-birthday." Hinata says. "Well you never know." Sakura replies. "I'll ask him but first, Tenten did Neji kiss you on the lips?" Ino asks. Tenten nods. "How d-did it f-feel?" asks Hinata. "It was mind-numbing." Sakura and Tenten answer at the same time. Then four girls laugh.**

"**I'll be right back." Ino says as she walks toward the boys. "Hey Sasuke." she says. Sasuke and the boys turn and look at her. "What's up?" Sasuke asks. Ino stops next to him. "Did you forget that Sakura's birthday is next week?" she asks. Sasuke shakes his head. "No I didn't forget. It's March 28. Don't tell her this but I'm looking for a present for her." Sasuke says. Ino says. "Ok, but to tell you now, the best gift is closer to you then you think." Ino says. "What do you main by that?" Sasuke asks Ino. "You'll find out real soon." Ino says as she starts walking away. "See we told you he didn't forget!" Ino shouts to Sakura.**

**Ino sits back down. "Sakura trust me you're going after a good one." Ino says. Hinata and Tenten nods. "Y-yeah he's cute." says Hinata.**

"**He's hot." Tenten adds.**

"**He's sexy." Ino adds.**

"**He's smart."**

"**He's talented."**

"**He's also strong."**

**Sakura looks at the three girls. "Are you sure you three aren't after them?" Sakura asks. Hinata, Ino, and Tenten laugh. "Oh p-please yea r-right." says Hinata. "Hey what's wrong with **_**my**_** Sasuke?" Sakura asks. "There's nothing wrong with **_**your**_** Sasuke." says Ino. "Yea it's just we like someone else. I'm with Neji, Ino's with Shikamaru, and Hinata's with Naruto." says Tenten. "I guess so." Sakura says sighing.**

**Sakura looks over her shoulder at Sasuke only to see him look up at her. Sasuke slightly waves to her. Sakura smiles and waves back then turns back around. "You t-two are so m-made for each o-other." Hinata says. Tenten and Ino nod. Sakura sighs. "Ok try telling that to Sasuke." she says. "Ok then, Tenten." Ino says. "Hey Sasuke!" Tenten yells as she steps off the bench. "What up?" Sasuke asks. "Tenten what are you doing?" Sakura asks as she stands up on the ground. "You'll see." Tenten says as she looks at Sakura. "Hey Sasuke do you want to know something?" Tenten yells. "Umm…Sure what is it?" Sasuke asks. "I don't know if you know this but we all did." Tenten says. "Ok what did you notice?" Sasuke says.**

"**I have notice that you and Sakura are so made for each other." Tenten says making everyone laugh. Sakura blushes madly and cover her face with her hands. Sasuke smirks. "Really you think that?" he asks walking to the girls with the other boys behind him. "Yea, I think that." Tenten says taking out a camera. "So why don't you two pose for us?" she says. Sakura puts her hands down and looks at Tenten. "What?!" she says. "Come on Sakura it'll be…fun." Sasuke says walking over to her. "Ok now, Sasuke stand next to Sakura and put your arm around her waist. And Sakura you put you arm around his waist." Tenten says. Sasuke and Sakura did as they were told.**

**CLICK**

"**Ok Sasuke stand behind Sakura and puts your around her waist. And Sakura put you hands over his." Tenten says.**

**CLICK**

"**Now one more. Face each other and wrap you arms around each other."**

**CLICK**

"**Ok now I want a group picture. I'll put the timer on a minute and a half." Tenten says sitting the camera down on its stand at an angle. Naruto and Hinata stands to the right of Sasuke and Sakura with Ino and Shikamaru at the end. Tenten and Neji stands to the left of Sasuke and Sakura. Everyone faces the camera and holds up the peach sign.**

**CLICK**

"**Ok everyone switch up girls on one side boys on the other." Tenten says walking over to her camera. "I'll put it on a minute this time." Tenten says sitting down the camera and runs back then stand between Sakura and Hinata.**

**CLICK**

"**Yeah, woo hoo." Tenten cheers as she runs and picks up her camera. "I'll make you'll copies of the pictures. We'll take more, later." she says. "Hey guys do you think that you'll will be able to stay over my house tonight. My mom is leaving tonight to visit my aunt who just had a baby. And I do not want to stay home by myself. I'll never forget what happened last time." Sakura says. "Of course we'll stay with you." Naruto says. "Yeah, we can just call our parents when we get to your house." Shikamaru says. Sakura smiles. "Thanks guys. Come on I have to make sure that my mom knows." she says turning around and walking toward her house with the group behind her.**

"**Hey mom!" Sakura shouts as she opens the front door to her house. "I'm in her Sakura. What's up?" Sakura's mom voice says from the kitchen. Sakura runs into the kitchen as the rest sit down in the living room. "Mom I was wondering if some of my friends can stay here with me since you're leaving tonight." the group hears Sakura's voice say. "Who all is there?" asks Mrs. Haruno. "You know the normal gang but not including Kiba, Lee, Choji, and Shino." Sakura says. "That means there would eight of us her including Me." she adds.**

"**Ok so all that will be her is you, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino and…**_**your lover**_**." Mrs. Haruno says adding a sexy tone on to the last part then she laughs. "Oh my god Mom! You know that they can hear us right?" Sakura asks. "Yea I know and calm down girl. And yes they can stay." Mrs. Haruno says. "Yay! Thanks mom." Sakura says clapping her hands then hugging her mom. Sakura walks out of the kitchen smiling. She sits down on the couch with Sasuke on her right and Tenten and Neji on her left. Hinata and Naruto sit on one of the love seats to the right of the couch. Shikamaru and Ino sit on the other love seat that is to the left of the couch.**

**Sasuke looks at Sakura. "So umm. I'm your lover huh?" he asks making everyone laugh. Mrs. Haruno walks into the living room laughing and up the stair case. "This is all your fault lady!" Sakura shouts to her mom blushing madly. "Anyways did everyone make sure that they can stay tonight?" Sakura asks. Everyone nods. Mrs. Haruno comes down the stairs with two bags in her hand. Sakura stands up and walking over her mom and takes one of the bags. She follows her mom to the door.**

**Mrs. Haruno opens the door then turns around and looks at Sakura. Sakura rubs her eyes as tears roll down her cheeks. She takes her bag from Sakura then hugs her. "I'll just be gone for alittle more than 2 months Sakura. And if you have to, stay over someone else house. I'm so sorry I won't be here for your birthday Sakura. But I did get you a present, here." Mrs. Haruno sits down one of her bags and pulls out a jewelry box from her purse and hands it to Sakura. Sakura takes the box then looks at her mom. "Can I open it?" she asks. Mrs. Haruno nods. Sakura opens the box and gasp. "Oh my god Mama." Sakura squeals. In the box was a pink diamond bracelet. Sakura takes it out of the box and puts it on her wrist then hugs her mom again.**

"**Arigato, Okaa-san. Arigato Gozaimasu. Aishiteru." Sakura squeals. "I'm glad that you love it. But I have to go now Sakura." Mrs. Haruno says. Sakura face expression went back to sad. "Ok mom be careful and stay safe. Call me when you make it to Aunt's house." Sakura says hugging her mom once more. "I will. I love you Sakura." Mrs. Haruno says hugging her back. "I love you too Mama." Sakura says. Sakura watches as her mom walks down the pouch steps and out the yard gate. Mrs. Haruno turns around and waves. Sakura waves back. Her mom turns and walks away. Sakura waits until her mom is out of site to she shuts the door and sits the box down on a table next to the door then she sits down.**

"**Are you ok Sakura?" Sasuke asks putting his arm around her shoulder and rubs her arm. Sakura rubs her eyes with her left hand then nods. "So what did your mom get you?" asks Ino. Sakura smiles. "Boo ya." she says holding out her right arm. "Oh my god. T-that's­­­­ so b-beautiful Sakura." Hinata says. Everyone nods. "Thanks guys." Sakura says. "So what do we do now?" she asks as she leans back. Everyone shrug. "So we are staying her tonight. Kool." she says. "How about we watch a movie." suggest Tenten. "What movie comes to mind?" asks Naruto. Tenten and Sakura looks at each other. "**_**The Hills Have Eyes UNRATED**__**. The version to die for."**_** they say together. "Woo. I think it's scary but it's a great movie." Sakura says standing up. "I'll be right back." she says as she walks into the kitchen and puts popcorn into the popper then walks over to the stairs. "Hinata, Ino, and Tenten come on." Sakura says. The girls stand up and follow Sakura up to her room.**

**Sakura goes into her closet and pulls down 4 shirts and pants. "Ok there are 4 blue shirts and different colored pants. The black to Sasuke, the green to Shikamaru, the orange to Naruto, and the red to Neji." Sakura says handing Tenten the clothes. "Can you go give these to them?" Sakura asks. Tenten nods and runs out the room. Sakura turns back to the closet but this time she takes out 4 blue pants and different colored shirts. She shuts her closet door. Tenten walks back into the room and shuts the door behind her. Sakura hands them each **


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm so sorry,**_

_**Yeah so my internet is back...But the thing is:**_

_**We didnt have a monitor so we borrowed one from my cousin when we got our internet back on but... The monitor wouldn't work with our harddrive so we had to use hers. But none of my stories are on this harddrive... So now i can't update my stories or post up the new stories i've been working on. So now i can't update until i find somewhere to take the harddrive to, so i can get my stories, or until my mom buys another screen, which i wish she would already.**_

_**JA NE!**_


	3. I'm Back

Since my computer broke down on me in June last year I haven't been able to update any of my stories. But FINALLY I have a better computer… but I last all my stories on my old computer. So now that I have a new computer I will reread all my stories and update them as soon as I can. I'm sorry it took so long. The stories might not get updated regularly because I started college this year. But since I decided to go online, it should give me more time to work on my stories.

And since I'm going to college for a degree in animation, hopefully in two to four years, there will be stories about an anime or manga that I made on this website.


End file.
